Cultura Nok
hola como estan hoy les vengo a hablar de la cultura NOK La cultura de Nok se desarrolló en el norte de Nigeria, en la meseta de Jos, junto al valle del río Benue. Existen discrepancias en cuanto a la cronología del origen de esta cultura, La primera teoría sitúa en el entorno aproximado entre el 500 a. C y su final sobre el siglo III d. C.Historia del arte. Autor Hugh Honour, H. Fleming Honour, John Fleming. Página 90. sin que se haya encontrado una explicación razonable a la desaparición de la cultura. La última teoría, sitúa su cronología más ampliamente, entre el siglo VII a. C. y el IX d. C.Escultura africana en terracota y piedra. Colección Fundación Alberto Jiménez-Arellano Alonso. Universidad de Valladolid. Por otra parte, esta cultura esta considerada la más refinada productora de terracotas del África subsahariana, atestiguado por las diversas piezas que se encuentran en los diversos museos del mundo. La continuidad artística puede verse reflejada en civilizaciones posteriores como las culturas Ife y Benin, aunque aún no hay evidencias claras de esta interrelación. Cabe mencionar que se les considera como los primeros productores de la fundición de hierro en el África occidental, alrededor de 500 aC como lo demuestran las excavaciones en Taruga (Fagg 1968; Tylecote 1975a & b), y la primera evidencia de un complejo de agricultura sedentaria en la zona central de Nigeria, principalmente mijo Exploring the Nok enigma. Nicole Rupp, Peter Breunig & Stefanie Kahlheber Origen de la cultura Nok A día de hoy, la estructura social de la cultura de Nok parece extremadamente avanzada, considerando su situación relativamente alejada de otras grandes culturas, y que el resto África occidental estaba, en esas fechas, asimilando el Neolítico. Ciertas teorías conectan a los Nok con el antiguo Egipto, o bien pastores nómadas del sahara, buscando tierras más habitables al sur, aún así es también posible que sea un desarrollo regional autóctono.jai :3 La ubicación de esta cultura es aún desconocida en toda su extensión, ya que no se conocen o bien no son publicados, los diferentes asentamientos. Se encuentran restos de la cultura en un área muy extensa, que abarca más de 30.000 kilómetros cuadrados, un área del tamaño de Portugal. En 1932, un grupo de 11 estatuas en perfecto estado fueron descubiertos cerca de la ciudad de Sokoto. Desde entonces, las estatuas procedentes de la ciudad de Katsina salieron a la luz. Aunque hay similitudes con el estilo clásico Nok, la conexión entre ellos aún no está claro. Se está llevando a cabo los estudios para interrelacionar la cultura Nok, con los pueblos coetáneos, Katsina o Sokoto, y con su trabajo similar en terracota, aunque varían en algunos aspectos. Sobre la base de los descubrimientos que se han encontrado en un área cada vez más grande, incluyendo el Valle Medio del Níger y el Lower Valley Benue , el fisiólogo y el ingeniero AO Olubunmi argumenta que los proto-Yorubas fueron los creadores de la civilización Nok. Él atribuye el misterio de la desaparición de la civilización Nok a la desaparición de los yorubas de Nigeria septentrional debido a la masacre, la expulsión y la asimilación racial antes y después de la llegada del Islam."The Rise and Fall Of The Yoruba Race 10,000BC-1960 AD" A.O. Olubunmi"On Ijesa Racial Purity" by A.O. Olubunmi Sin embargo, el arqueólogo Bernard Fagg, en sus estudios sobre la cultura Nok, identifican la cultura Nok de Nigeria con los grupos centrales como el Ham (Jaba), sobre la base de similitudes entre algunas de las prácticas culturales y el aderezo de esos grupos nigerianos centrales modernos y las figuras representadas en el arte Nok. Las terracotas de Nok Las piezas de arte que se han preservado a través del tiempo, casi todas incompletas, son terracotas de una elegancia espectacular, descubriendo un alto grado tecnológico y artístico, tanto en el modelado de la arcilla, con incisiones muy claras y agudas, como en la cocción de la cerámica. Los temas son generalmente figurativos y representan lo que parecen ser líderes, antepasados, estelas funerarias, amuletos o bien representaciones de animales como serpientes, elefantes o incluso una garrapata. Este exquisito legado es el que ha hecho famoso a esta misteriosa estirpe de artistas, conocidos en todo el mundo por las figuritas tanto masculinas, como femeninas estilizadas con posturas muy variadas, portan numerosas joyas y tienen la cabeza desproporcionadamente grande, cuyos peinados están meticulosamente detallados. Las figuras suelen aparecer rotas, ya que proceden de estratos aluviales formados y destruidos por la erosión de arroyadas esporádicas. Las terracotas suelen estar sepultadas, erosionadas, rodadas y rotas. Raramente se conservan piezas intactas, lo que les da un altísimo valor, no sólo intrínseco, sino también comercial. Otra posible teoría para la fragmentación de las piezas, como un proceso ritual de destrucción.Ancient Terracotta Figures from Northern Nigeria. frederick john lamp. artgallery.yale.edu. Las figuras de terracota más antiguas han podido ser datadas en más de 3 000 años de antigüedad por medio de las pruebas de termoluminiscencia, aunque el Carbono-14 sitúa la plenitud entre los años 500 adC y el 300 de nuestra era. La utilización de arcilla para la realización de estas obras de arte ha sido objeto de varias explicaciones, para unos se trataba de la ausencia de otras materias primas, subestilo Katsina Alapara otros, los metales eran demasiado valiosos y a menudo refundidos, la madera era víctima de las termitas. La terracota, en cambio, es fácil de conseguir. Además, cuenta con la ventaja de poder ser modelada directamente con las manos, sin herramientas (aunque sin duda algunas hubo). De hecho, la especialista Margaret Young-Sánchez, conservadora de las sección de arte indígena de America, África y Oceanía en el museo de Arte de Cleveland, ha podido constatar que no sólo se modelaba la arcilla al modo tradicional, sino que, cuando estaba algo endurecida, los artesanos retiraban trozos, con un método que recuerda la talla de la madera. La homogeneidad de la composición de la pasta usada para modelar hace pensar en un solo centro productor de esta. ]] Sin duda, los artesanos nok se sirvieron de su experiencia milenaria en la fabricación de vasijas domésticas. Los estudios mineralógicos de las arcillas empleadas, marcan diferencias en la procedencia y temperantes de la usada en las piezas utilitarias y en las esculturas de terracota, estas parecen que proceden de un único lugar o bien una composición de la mezcla igual, mientras que la alfarería de uso común presenta un localismo evidente en el origen'El origen de las sociedades complejas en el áfrica subsahariana'. Peter Breunig. BOLETÍN DE ARQUEOLOGÍA PUCP / N.° 11 / 2007, 353-377 / ISSN 1029-2004. pdf. Para su cocción, a veces simplemente secaban al sol las figuras, otras las cocían en hornos abiertos, bien ventilados, a unos 300º C, y, por último, las más apreciables, se cocían en hornos cerrados que conseguían mayores temperaturas. Las más grandes superaban el metro de altura, lo que implica la construcción de hornos muy sofisticados, aunque fuesen abiertos. Además, por los fragmentos, se sabe que el grosor de las paredes de la terracota era muy uniforme, de este modo, el artesano evitaba problemas en la cocción y se aseguraba de que esta fuese homogénea. La pericia técnica, así como la maestría estilística constatada en las obras induce a pensar que el arte Nok tiene tras de sí muchos siglos de tradición. No hay indicios de experimentación, de accidentes o fallos en la factura. El estilo tiene una madurez precisa. Por ejemplo, el modelado de los ojos sigue un arco de curvatura perfecta en el párpado superior, superpuesto a un triángulo invertido cuyo vértice es el párpado inferior y en cuyo centro se imprime un círculo. En las excavaciones del 2007 de Ungwar Kura, más de 7.500 objetos fueron excavados en total, marcando el conjunto de Ungwar Kura como la más importante colección de materiales culturales Nok excavados científicamente y registrados hasta la fecha. Cabe señalar que la mayor parte de estos restos se presentan muy fragmentados, lo que presenta grandes preguntas al respecto, ya que faltan los torsos de las piezas. Relaciones con otras culturas thumb|left|Teoría de la [[expansión bantú a partir del núcleo de los nok).]] Probablemente, existieron contactos comerciales entre el norte y el sur del desierto del Sáhara a lo largo del primer milenio adC, se sabe que había carros arrastrados por caballos. Los pobladores del sur proporcionaban oro, esclavos, marfil y otros productos exclusivos de la fauna tropical, mientras que del norte venía la sal, los tejidos, la cerámica, el vidrio, ciertas frutas e, incluso, caballos. El caballo es un animal que, ciertamente, impresionaba a los nok, que a menudo modelaron extrañas figuras de jinetes, quizá grandes hombres. Estas piezas son consideradas las más valiosas del arte nok. La cultura de los nok se considera pionera en la agricultura y la metalurgia africanas, pero, en especial, su estilo artístico, influirá decisivamente en las máscaras del antiguo reino Yoruba con capital en Ilé-Ifè y, así como las de Benín (muchos siglos después), iniciando una tradición escultórica naturalista fundamental en el África occidental anterior a la colonización. Por otro lado, el declive de Nok, en el primer milenio, coincide con el surgimiento, a orillas del lago Chad, de otra cultura de nivel equiparable con la que mantuvo cierta rivalidad por las zonas húmedas (lo que explica la aparición de cinturones defensivos en las aldeas). Los Nok, son, además, considerados el núcleo más importante de dispersión protobantú. Museo con obra Nok #La colección Alberto Jiménez- Arellano Alonso es el más importante conjunto conocido de terracota africana, tiene fondos de la práctica totalidad de las culturas que trabajaron en este material a lo largo de la historia del continente. Esta fundación es creada en el seno de la Universidad de Valladolid en el año 2004, tiene en exposición permanente en el Palacio de Santa Cruz parte de su colección artística. Folleto exposición escultura africana en terracota. Yacimientos *Nok es un pueblo y yacimiento arqueológico situado al sur del estado de Kaduna, en Nigeria. El descubrimiento de figuras de terracota en 1943, durante operaciones mineras, hizo que el pueblo diera nombre a la cultura Nok, que floreció en Nigeria entre el 400 a. C. y el 200 d. C. El sitio fue investigado por el arqueólogo británico Bernard Fagg (1915-1987), que con ayuda de los nativos realizó nuevos hallazgos. Además de las terracotas, se han encontrado en Nok hornos de fundición de hierro. *En Taruga y Samun Dukiya, se encontraron además de las estatuas, cerámica de uso corriente, así como muestras de la fundición de hierro. Bernard Fagg encontró en Taruga 13 hornos de fundición de hierro, junto con figuras de terracota asociadas, dentro de los hornos y en sus alrededores, postulando la posibilidad de que fuesen objetos de culto hacia la herrería y fundición.T'he Nok of Nigeria' Unlocking the secrets of West Africa’s earliest known civilization, by Roger Atwood. Archaeology, 2011 by the Archaeological Institute of America archive.archaeology.org/1107/features/nok_nigeria_africa_terracotta.html. *Ungwar Kura, realizadas en el 2007, cercano a Abuja. El yacimiento presenta la ventaja de no verse afectado por las excavaciones ilegales. Representa la mayor recolección de material excavado científicamente, con unos 7500 artefactos. Estos son cerámica, figuras completas, piedras de moler y molinos y hachas de piedra, así como objetos realizados en hierro. Estilos * subestilo Jeema, Bernard De Grunner es quien comienza a definir este subestilo. * subestilo Katsina Ala, Se identifica por el alargamiento exagerado de la cara de los personajes, apoyo del mentón en la rodilla que suelen estar dobladas, la nariz achatada, casi planas y con grandes orificios nasales. Pizas relevantes de este estilo son los famosos pensadores del louvre o el de la fundación Arellano. * subestilo Kuchamfa, las piernas están representadas por un cilindro estático, casi rígido permaneciendo las piernas juntas. * subestilo Yelwa: superficie alisada, escasez de detalles modelados y la ausencia de perforaciones en la nariz y ojos. Kuchamfa,_Nok_IMG_2483_.JPG|Subestilo kuchamfa.Fundación Alberto Jiménez - Arellano Alonso Colgante_Nok_Subestilo_Yelwa.JPG|Subestilo Yelwa.Fundación Alberto Jiménez - Arellano Alonso Repatriaciones En febrero de 2013, El Daily Trust informó que el Ministerio de Turismo, Cultura y Orientación Nacional nigeriano recuperaba cinco estatuillas Nok robadas por un ladrón de Francia en agosto de 2010. Las piezas habían sido incautados por los agentes de aduanas franceses, y fueron repatriados a raíz de una directiva del gobierno nigeriano. Analistas de antigüedades estimaron las esculturas entre 2.700 y 3.400 años de edad. Mustapha Suleiman (February 3, 2013), France Hands Over Stolen Nigerian Artifacts Daily Trust. En la actualidad hay también una amplia polémica, con la universidad de Goether así como con las piezas que tiene el museo francés, aunque el Louvre ha llegado a un acuerdo de cesión de las piezas por un tiempo limitado con el gobierno nigeriano. Bibliografía *Breunig, P. & Rupp, N. (2006). Nichts als Kunst. Archäologische Forschungen zur früheisenzeitlichen Nok-Kultur in Zentral-Nigeria. Forschung Frankfurt 2-3, 73-76. *Boullier, C.; A. Person; J.-F. Saliège & J. Polet (2001). Bilan chronologique de la culture Nok et nouvelle datations sur des sculptures. Afrique: Archéologie & Arts 2, 9-28. *Fagg, A. (1972). A preliminary report on an occupation site in the Nok valley, Nigeria: Samun Dukiya, AF/70/1. West African Journal of Archaeology 2, 75-79. *Fagg, B. (1959). The Nok Culture in prehistory. Journal of the Historical Society of Nigeria 1 (4), 288-293. *Fagg, B. (1968). The Nok Culture: Excavations at Taruga. The West African Archaeological Newsletter 10, 27-30. *Fagg, B. (1969). Recent work in West Africa: new light on the Nok Culture. World Archaeology 1 (1), 41-50. *Fagg, B., (1990): Nok terracottas. Lagos: National Commission for Museums and Monuments. *Jemkur, J. (1992). Aspects of the Nok Culture. Zaria. *Rupp, N.; Ameje, J.; Breunig, P. (2005). New studies on the Nok Culture of Central Nigeria. Journal of African Archaeology 3, 2: 283-290. *Shaw, T., (1981). The Nok sculptures of Nigeria. Scientific American 244(2): 154-166. *Tylecote, R. (1975a). The origin of iron smelting in Africa. Westafrican Journal of Archaeology. 5, 1-9. *Tylecote, R. (1975b). Iron smelting at Taruga, Nigeria. Journal of Historical Metallurgy 9 (2), 49-56. Referencias }} * : * de:Nok-Kultur es:Cultura Nok fr:Nok (civilisation) it:Nok ja:ノク文化 pl:Nok (kultura) pt:Nok ru:Нок (цивилизация) sk:Nocká kultúra sh:Nok Categoría:Nigeria Categoría:Cerámica Africana Nok Nok Categoría:Cultura Nok